


For You

by LaughingFreak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, implied Veronica/Rizavi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: James was a sucker for flowers and Kinkade knew that.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> My first written piece for the Voltron fandom and it's a canoe. There's not even a proper ship tag for this canoe. That's alright, though, we'll make this work. And I'm actually quite proud of this one. Eventually, people will see the greatness of this pairing.
> 
> ...I'm actually surprised this wasn't another pair first...guess Kinkade wanted some attention ;)

Guns were his thing. Everyone knew that. When there was a question about them or someone needed a little more training with them he was the one to go to. He was more than happy with his gunman title and the hobby was more than useful since the Galra invaded several months ago. He was one of the best shots in the Garrison, why wouldn’t he take pride in that?

But Kinkade knew nothing about flowers except what he has been told. He wasn’t exactly a florist or enthusiast, but having some knowledge would have been nice.

James liked flowers, though. They calmed him and reminded him of his grandmother and her garden. Their scent relaxed his muscles and drew out the tension from beneath his skin while the colors reminded him of the incoming of spring after the frost of snow leaves and long summer days in the sun. Flowers reminded James of happier times when things were falling apart around him.

Since the invasion it was hard to get flowers or find any that were growing. With the area and climate they were in it was hard before, but at least they had floral shops that people could go to. Being in a desert would do that.

Though, Kinkade didn’t really know anything about flowers except for the basics and the most common of flowers that everyone knew he always made sure to get his boyfriend a flower once a week. It wasn’t something he did right away, but the longer they dated it was something that became a routine. He’d get James a flower each week, each one different than the other and giving him his favorites again and again once he learned them, and James would tell Kinkade the meanings and little factoids about them. If it was a flower he had given him before, but with a different color James would tell him the other meaning.

Eventually, Kinkade would get it right, get him the right flowers that represented what he wanted them to and that were also the other’s favorites, and James would kiss him and tell him thank you.

And though James wasn’t as savvy around guns as he was he would always let Kinkade talk about them excitedly: about their history, their uses in regards to advantages and disadvantages, and groan about how his collections had dwindled after the invasion even though he was happy that his family was safe. One year on Kinkade’s birthday, before the invasion, James had bought him a gun from back in WWII that he saved a lot of money for.

They had spent the rest of that day in bed together after he gushed about his new gun. He made sure that his boyfriend knew he appreciated it. That was a good day.

It’s been a year though since he has given James a flower. The guns were aplenty, but flowers were harder to come by.

So that was why he was sitting in one of the vehicles with Veronica behind the wheel, guns strapped to his waist. Why she made up some bullshit for him to get clearance so he could go to the old flower shop to see what he could find. Officially, she got them clearance so they could do recon. Unofficially? Flower hunting.

He snorted. Never thought he’d risk his neck just to get his boyfriend a flower, well, a flower something, just bring him some sort of brightness in his life. With everything going on everyone needed something to help them keep morale up.

That boy better be glad he loved him.

The analyst was kind of enough not to ask questions, but she did tease him a bit about it. The team knew of their relationship and they didn’t hide it, haven’t hid it from the get go. Even if the relationship was some secret they would have failed miserably at hiding it at this point because they were pretty obvious about sleeping in the same room and how they were always close whenever possible were pretty dead giveaways.

Plus, everyone in their team knew about the flower thing with James and the routine they had.

Veronica pulled into the city and maneuvered the vehicle into a hiding spot near the area where the flower shop once stood. Or still standing, Kinkade wasn’t sure. They didn’t go to this section as often.

“I got us as close as we could. We’ll have to make this quick.” She unbuckled her seat belt. “Think you can get what you want in twenty?”

Kinkade looked down the road, could see the corner of the shop he was going to head to far down the road a few blocks, and took in the surroundings and of the wreckage he could use to take cover behind. He turned back to her and shrugged. “I could try, but give me thirty just in case I get stuck because of patrol.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” she asked.

“Nah, I’m good. You need to at least pretend to do recon anyways.”

“True enough. Be back in thirty and call me if you need me.”

“Roger that.”

They both got out of the vehicle and went their separate ways.

The sniper was quick and careful as he made his way down the street, taking cover periodically just in case and at the slightest noise. What would have taken him maybe five minutes max took him ten, but he got to the shop just before one of the sentries could spot him walking by. He licked his lips as he waited against the wall until the sentry passed then released a breath.

He took in the store. Broken pot and vases lay scattered against the floor, dirty tossed out from them. There were some torn bags of dirty and a small shelf of seeds packets had crashed and laid across the flower with the packets scattered. A few snapped wires hung from the ceiling and a beam looked like it would be ready to break at any moment. The flowers that were still in pots or vases had withered over time after lack of sunlight and water.

Kinkade strapped his rifle onto his back and quickly made his way over to the seeds packets, going through them and trying to find James’ favorites. As he found the favorites he stuffed them into the satchel on his side that was strapped across his chest. He saw a few with names on them that he thinks he remembered James saying were easy to cultivate and harder to kill and stuffed those in the bag as well.

The sniper stood and looked over to the bags of soil then the small pots that were hidden under a table. Hands on his hips he debated on how he was going to carry those too without being slowed down.

Then there were the mechanical sounds of sentries coming his way. He got his gun ready and looked up to find one of the drones readying its attack. He barrel rolled in time to dodge the blast and shoot it point blank.

As the parts exploded and fell to the ground he hid behind the counter of the register and opened his comm link, flinching when a blast from a sentry nearly taking out his head just before he made it behind his barrier. “I need EVAC, ASAP.”

“ _On it!_ ”

Taking out his pistol Kinkade got up to lean over the counter and shot at the sentry until it fell, then fell back into place when another shot at him.

A shootout in a flower shop, what has his life come to?

It didn’t take long for Veronica to show up and help take out the remaining sentries and drones. They had a couple minutes max to get the hell out before more came and he wasted no time in grabbing the biggest bag of soil, tossing it over his shoulder,  and grabbing a few pots that were light in stacked in threes as he ran towards the vehicle. He tossed them in and flew into his seat just as a blast nicked his shoulder.

Paying no mind to the pain and not bothering with the seatbelt he slammed the door shut as Veronica slammed on the brakes and drove like a bat out of hell.

“I found a few people still of the resistance,” she said hurriedly as if out of breath and drove right into a sentry and running it over as she drove out of the exit. “A small group.”

Kinkade sat up, pressing his hand to his shoulder and gritting his teeth. “Any intel they can share?”

She bit her lip and tightened her grip on the wheel. “One of our pilots is alive, one of the first to be deployed before the MFE pilots.”

“Are they alright?” he asked, straightening in his seat and looking at her.

A determined look crossed her face. “He will be. I’m going to talk to Commander Holt and see if we can set up a unit to get him before they’re taken out as well.”

He nodded. “Let me and the other MFEs know when you get the okay, we’ll go with you.”

She smiled and her shoulders loosened. “Thanks.”

“We’re teammates, that’s what we do.” He sat back in his seat and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. “Besides, you went on this little adventure with me and I’m pretty sure that Rizavi will offer anyways. You’re practically her queen.”

Veronica laughed.

When they made it back she helped him take the pots and soil to his and James’ room. As soon as the door opened Kinkade was met with his boyfriend lounging in shorts and one of his tank tops. He was reading on his tablet on their bed.

Kinkade let himself take in the sight of James wearing his tank top and the smooth skin beneath it and showed itself. It was something that never got old. The MFE leader looked so relaxed and it made Kinkade swell with pride that their living space that they shared gave that to him.

James looked up from what he was reading on his tablet. “Welcome b…ack?” he blinked and set his tablet down before looking and raising an eyebrow at Kinkade. “What are you carrying?”

“Soil,” said Kinkade as he set it down against the wall and out of the way.

“Soil?” James asked in a deadpanned voice, crossing his arms.

Veronica peeked around the larger man, smiled, and then went to put the pots down next to the bag of soil. Then she waved at the both of them and hurried down the hall to find Commander Holt.

Kinkade nodded and unstrapped the gun from over shoulders, wincing in pain as the movement bothered his wound.

That one wince brought James quickly to his feet and helping out of his uniform. When he saw the graze his eyes narrowed. He led him to the bed and sat Kinkade down and went to grab their first aid kit. Most people had them that were on active duty and since this invasion started even civilians tried to have one nearby when and if possible.

“What’s the soil and pots for?” James asked as he finished off by bandaging the sniper’s shoulder.

The sniper got up and went to reach into the satchel that found its way on the table across the room from when James started helping him out of his top. He pulled a couple packets out randomly and walked back over to the other pilot. He didn’t even make it all the way to him when James suddenly facepalmed.

“Please don’t tell me you went out there just to get these things for me,” James said with a groan.

The sniper shrugged. “Yeah.”

James glared and crossed his arms with a frown. “Do you know how dangerous that was?! It was a stupid thing to do! Why would you do that?!”

Kinkade stepped up to him and held out the packets, both with names of his favorite flowers. “Because you deserve to still receive flowers and I haven’t been able to do that for a while.” James took the packets, blushing, and stared at them. “You’ve been down lately and flowers calm you.”

James tightened his grip on the packets and smiled, but he still narrowed his eyes at his sniper. “I’m still upset you endangered yourself for this.”

“I know.”

“And I still think it was a stupid decision.”

“I know.”

And suddenly there was a sharp sting and Kinkade yelped and grabbing onto his grazed shoulder where he was hit.

“That’s what you get.” There was not one look of sympathy on his face, but Kinkade expected nothing else from the other pilot. If Kinkade didn’t let James’ attitude slide then there was going to be no way that James let him making stupid decisions slide either.

Kinkade rubbed his shoulder then placed his hands on his boyfriend’s waist. “Fair enough.” His eye twitched at the slight pain when James decided to poke the wound, albeit not harshly and it was only a small sting. “Asshole,” he said sigh, fondness evident in his voice and thumbs stroking the waist beneath his hands.

The MFE leader laughed and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Kinkade’s neck. “I’m your asshole, though.”

“I definitely use it.”

James snorted as he laughed, pressing his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder, his body shaking from laughing so hard and trying to breathe. “Oh my god, why?” James gasped between bouts of laughter.

Kinkade just kissed his temple and hummed. “I love you.”

The smaller man pressed against him, arms tightening as he hugged him close, and breathed him in. kinkade wrapped his arms around him and James has never found a place he felt safer. “Yeah, I love you, too.” He pulled back, their arms still around each other and seeds packets in his hand, to look up at the sniper. “You are definitely not getting my asshole any time soon after that joke.”

“That’s okay, you can use mine instead.”

“Oh my god.”

The smile that Kinkade gave was full of good humor. “I’m on a roll today.”

James rolled his eyes and sighed good naturedly, whacking him with the seeds packets that only earned him a laugh. “I can see that.”

But they were both smiling and James had brightened up. That was more than enough for Kinkade.


End file.
